


Bleeding Heart

by AuthorRoyalty



Series: Gays In Love [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Caring Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Confessions, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders is a Mess, Fluff, Hnnngggg - Freeform, Hopefully not too OOC, Hurt/Comfort, I love them so much, I succ at this, I swear, I write better, It's just all fluff, Late Night Conversations, M/M, MY BABIES, Not my usual writing standard, Patton and Logan are mentioned - Freeform, Plz don't read my tags, Why do I do this to myself, Written at like 11pm, anyway, plz don't hate me, soft bois, they deserve to be happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:34:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24310648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuthorRoyalty/pseuds/AuthorRoyalty
Summary: When Roman is injured during a quest, he finds himself at Virgil's door.(I swear it's not as angsty as the title makes it sound)
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Implied Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: Gays In Love [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1755007
Comments: 15
Kudos: 162





	Bleeding Heart

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a prompt on Pinterest and I wanted to write a little drabble. 
> 
> My hand slipped.

Virgil didn't know who on earth- or, well, technically Thomas' mind- would be knocking on his door at 2am. Logan was fast asleep due to overworking himself and Patton had probably fallen asleep trying to get Lo to sleep. Roman was on a quest at the moment, so who could it be? A dark side? No, they wouldn't bother knocking, they'd just barge in. Confused and a little wary, Virgil got up to open the door, and saw Roman standing there, bleeding from multiple wounds, the biggest one being a large gash on his chest. He was swaying on his feet, eyes unfocused. His normally spotless clothes were tattered and bloody, and Virgil just stood there gaping like a goddamn idiot. "Princey?"  
"...didn't....where to go..." the creative side mumbled, then collapsed into Virgil's arms. Stumbling a little under his weight, Virgil looked down at Roman. And Virgil might have imagined holding the prince in his arms before, but not- not like this. He didn't even know why- what- what if he screwed up and hurt him more or he- he couldn't help him and Roman-. No. Not right now. He could overthink this later. Right now Roman needed his help.

Virgil managed to get the unconscious side onto his bed. He was- he was not equipped to deal with this. For a brief moment, he considered waking one of the others, but decided against it, knowing Roman must have come to his room, despite it being the furthest from the entrance, for a reason. Luckily, he'd had previous experience helping Remus get patched up, so he had a good idea of what he was doing. Rolling up his sleeves, Virgil got to work, getting the First Aid kit from the common room (thanks, Logan) and settling onto the bed. It took him a hot minute, but he managed to figure out how to take off the prince's clothes (no, not now, inappropriate thoughts, jeez). Luckily, Roman's legs weren't hurt above the knees, so he could just cut off the bottom half of the pants. The chest wound was the worst. It looked like something had managed to get a clear hit on his chest with a spear or claw of some sort. Wincing, he started to disinfect the wound, slowly settling into a rhythm of cleaning up and bandaging Roman.

***

A while later, Roman blinked awake, disoriented. Feeling a warm weight on his arm, he looked down to see a pair of hands. Following them up to their owner, he croaked out, "Virgil? What-" then blinked again, the previous incidents coming back to him in a painful flood. The last thing he remembered was Anxiety's bed, and...  
Roman sat up, feeling slightly nauseous, but he'd felt worse before. Looking down, he saw bandages covering a lot of his body, the largest one on his chest. Virgil finished wrapping his left bicep in a bandage, then looked at Roman. "You really shouldn't be sitting. I'm surprised you even managed to even walk to my room in the state you were in."  
"Well, you know me, I'm pretty strong," Roman coughed. Virgil just raised an eyebrow.   
"Yeah, well, let me finish cleaning you up, then we can discuss this."  
Roman nodded, then regretted it, feeling his head swim. Gaining back control, he watched as Virgil got ready to bandage his forehead, his movements a welcome distraction from the pain. Flinching as Virgil apologetically rubbed an alcohol swab over the injury, he watched the way Anxiety's eyes seemed to glimmer in the dark. The silent room and darkness made it easier for him to confront feelings. Feelings like wanting to hold the hand that was rubbing gently on his arm. Feelings like wanting to just sit and watch the mesmerising motions of the side in front of him. Feelings like being a teeny, tiny bit in love with Virgil.

***

Now that Roman was awake, Virgil was ten times more aware of how close they were, and how, if he just moved a little bit to the right, he could lean up and-  
Rapidly blinking to clear it of thoughts, he focused back on applying an ointment on Roman's forehead.  
Finishing up, he reached down and put away most of the heavy duty objects, only leaving out alcohol swabs and band-aids. Then he gently started to disinfect the cuts littered across his arms. Virgil could feel Creativity's gaze on him, but refused to meet his eyes.

"I'm sorry."  
Virgil looked up, surprised. "What for?"  
"For waking you up and bothering you. It's my fault I got hurt and I shouldn't dump this on you."  
Now it was Roman who refused to meet his eyes. Tilting his face so they were eye level, Virgil looked at him. "Stop," he said firmly. "Unless you purposely got yourself stabbed in the chest, you have nothing to be sorry for." Carrying on over his protests, Virgil continued. "And I was awake anyway, so you didn't disturb me. If you hadn't come, you would've probably bled out and no one would even know. So don't say sorry. In fact, I'm glad you trusted me enough to come to me."  
Roman looked at him, eyes wide. "I- Thank you."  
Virgil just gave a small smile, and changed the topic. "What happened to you, anyway?"  
"It's a bit embarrassing, to tell the truth. I'd finished saving this village from a rampaging chimera, and was heading back, when out of nowhere, a dark mage attacked me. He hit me with a stun spell and got a couple of good hits at me before I managed to break free."  
"That's... something that'd only ever happen to you, Princey," Virgil grinned, shaking his head.  
"How long have you been bandaging me?" questioned Roman.  
"Uhh..." he glanced at the clock again, "about an hour, I'd say." Roman nodded, noticing this time his head didn't swim that much.  
"I should probably get you some food. Wait right here, I'll be back." And before Roman could say anything, Virgil had disappeared. Smiling a little, he lay back down, waiting.

***

After Roman had finished eating, both sides were a lot more comfortable, but still painfully aware of the tension in the room (Remus would call it sexual tension, and he wouldn't be wrong). Virgil went back to cleaning minor cuts and scrapes. Roman had tried to do it himself, but Virgil refused, saying he didn't have anything better to do anyway. Sitting in comfortable silence, Roman went back to admiring Virgil's eyes, and hair, and lips, and hands, and eyes, and had he mentioned eyes? Dear god, Roman was smitten.  
Before long, the only cuts left were on Roman's face. Virgil gestured as if to silently ask for permission, and in response, Roman tilted his head downwards so he could easily reach it. With barely noticeable shaking, Virgil's hands came up to his cheek, cool fingers gently resting. The peace of nighttime gave Roman the strength to do something he would normally not even dream of doing- looking directly at Virgil, he slowly, softly tilted his lips towards the hand, giving him plenty of time to pull away. When he didn't, only looking at Roman with wide eyes and a blush visible even in the dark, he gently brushed his lips over the trembling fingers. Virgil let out a soft sound, and pulled away, embarrassed. Feeling braver than usual, Roman stretched his hands out to hold Virgil's, ignoring the throb of pain in his shoulders at the movement.  
"Virgil, I-"

***

Virgil looked down to where his and Roman's hands were connected. Taking a deep breath, he lifted them up and put Roman's hands against his chest, where his heart was beating like it was trying to escape his ribcage.  
"I like you too."

Silently, a grinning Roman leaned forward, tilting his head, leaning closer, and closer, and- stopping a hairbreadth away from Virgil's lips. He gently pressed a hand to the anxious side's cheek as if asking for permission. Rolling his eyes, Virgil looped his arms around his neck and reeled him in, firmly pressing their lips together.

**Author's Note:**

> Did I eat an entire block of cheese during the process of writing this? Yes.  
> Do I regret it? Also yes.
> 
> I should probably edit my writing more, but uh, screw that, amirite?
> 
> If you liked this, you could leave me a prompt here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24355960
> 
> Or check out my other works: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuthorRoyalty/works
> 
>   
> Thanks for reading, dudes and dudettes. Have a lovely day/night, and feedback is always appreciated!


End file.
